


Catharsis

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alley Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Gore, M/M, Multi, OC death, dubcon but not really, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to take a walk when you're as notorious as Chrollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my beloved Yougei. I hope this is everything you dreamed of and more <3

“Well, well, boys, who do we have here?” a voice called out, loud and jeering and enough to make Chrollo pause his leisurely walk. He turned his head and caught sight of the group in question. Dark eyes widened. They were staring right at him.

“Can I help you?” he asked, his hands in his pockets. “I don’t believe I know you gentlemen.”

The one who spoke, the boss, grinned and came at him. His head rolled on his shoulders, cocksure. “Oh, but we know you. You’re that leader, aren’t you? Of that Spider group.”

Chrollo still had no idea who they were.

“You fucked over our boss, way back in the day. Don Luciano still has a hit out on your pretty little head.”

Oh, Chrollo thought. That rang a few bells.

The leader noticed his expression and came even closer, his men’s oppressive figures towering just behind him. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

A smile threatened to cut across his lips and Chrollo felt his back meet the alley wall behind him. “Well. What happens now then?” he posed, brow raised and an air of laughter in his voice. There were only five of them but he couldn’t discount their determination.

The leader made some sharp move with his hand and the others sprung, grabbing Chrollo by the arms, the legs, lifting him up before he had time to yelp. Chrollo tore at their grip but they held on tighter, keeping him still for the bossman to grab him by the chin, forcing his head up.

Chrollo stared into the man’s dull blue eyes, waiting.

“You really are pretty,” he whispered harshly, giving his men a look as he pointedly unzipped his poorly tailored slacks.

The man’s cock met the cool night air and Chrollo couldn’t even act surprised, even as the others’ pulled and tore at his clothing with greedy hands. Cruel fingers dug into his cheeks, ripping open his mouth to shove the hot flesh inside. Chrollo’s eyes watered at the roughness but he dutifully moved his tongue, keeping his teeth away just as the bossman yanked his hair.

He would have smiled had his mouth not been full when the man hissed, his eyes growing wide. Bossman only made it a few more thrusts before pulling out, his breathing heavy.

“What’s the matter, Avery?” one of the others called, the tall one with the particularly rank cologne. “The little slut’s mouth no good? Give me a go, I’ll keep him quiet while you fuck him proper.”

Though he sounded sure of himself, Chrollo could still sense the deference, the desire to say something the bossman would want to hear. A complete kissass, his mind supplied and he decided it fit him. The men switched places, the others grabbing for their own cocks with the hands not supporting his weight.

Chrollo grunted as his mouth was filled again, this time much more roughly. He barely had the concentration to make it good, not as he was being fondled and groped and stripped down in the chilly air. The buttons of his shirt went flying. Viciously his pants were torn open and dragged down his legs and over his boots. Bossman grunted in surprise and for a moment everything stopped.

A searing hand met his ass and Chrollo jolted, whining muffled by the hard cock leaking in his mouth. “What the fuck are these?” the boss jeered, snapping the delicate band of his panties against his hip. All eyes turned to stare and Chrollo felt his face heat up even more as calloused fingers smoothed down the red cotton, catching on the black lace edges. “You little whore. You’re fucking wet, I can see it.”

The two closest craned to see for themselves. “Fuck, Boss,” one of them said, his voice low and hungry. “Who’da thought the leader of the Spiders was a fuckin’ whore.” He punctuated his words with a vicious squeeze, his grip so tight it could bruise. “Bet he was out here gettin’ fucked. Fuckin’ cockslut.”

Chrollo writhed in their hands as his ass was fondled, curious fingers dipping past his panties to probe at his slick entrance. His cock was already aching from the rough treatment, straining against the front of his damp underwear. Another round of insults rained down as fingers fucked into him, the vulgar one from before especially loud in his glee.

His eyes grew wide when the blunt head of the boss’s cock nudged his entrance, his panties shoved to the side and held there by wet fingers. The cock in his mouth chose that moment to thrust in deeper, distracting him from the overwhelming pressure of being fucked open on something far larger than simply fingers alone. He scrambled for some sort of purchase.

Instead of leverage, the men on either side of him forced his hands down and around their dicks, eager for their own turn.

Chrollo’s world shrunk to pure sensation and the stink of cheap cologne. No matter how open he already was, there was no way being fucked like this couldn’t hurt at least a little. He held in his noises and buried himself into the cock at his lips, channeling everything into the blow job. His hands worked insistently, his wrists twisting and gaining rhythm the more the men spoke. Somewhere, distantly, he registered that one of them was away towards the mouth of the alley. Hot eyes scorched his skin and Chrollo kept his eyes on the one in front.

“How’s he feel, boss?” kissass asked, smiling cockily down at him as he fucked Chrollo’s mouth. “That ass tight or has the little slut been fucking his way through the town?”

Bossman bit his lip and thrust in harder, hiking up Chrollo’s tattooed thigh to get a deeper angle. “Nah, the bitch is tight and wet, like he was just waitin’ to be fucked.” He grunted and came, but there was no air of finality to make Chrollo think this was over. “Get over here and try him out,” the boss panted, pulling out with little consideration.

Kissass couldn’t hide his eagerness to take his place behind Chrollo. He teased at the wet entrance, rubbing his cock head as if to entice. Desperation tinged the action. Spreading his legs wider, Chrollo opened his mouth to take in whoever was next with smiling eyes.

A choked groan sounded as Chrollo was penetrated again, but this time it wasn’t from him. He held back his noises and almost laughed at the angry way kissass fucked. Hands bruising, body shaking; the man fucked with the desperation of someone about to be knocked out of place and it was so telling of his temperament that Chrollo giggled around the cock in his mouth.

“What the fuck you laughing at, slut?” the vulgar one snarled, grabbing him by the hair to choke Chrollo on his companion’s cock.

Kissass was shaking and cursing, trying to keep up his bravado but with all eyes on him he just couldn’t manage. With a forced laugh and stiff movements, he pulled out and finished himself off by hand, painting Chrollo’s back and ass with his release. “Fuck, guys, the little bitch feels so good,” he tried to front, though to Chrollo it sounded as weak as tissue paper. “Who’s next?”

The vulgar one shoved his way to the plate and Chrollo barely had a moment to breathe before the next cock came plunging into him. He jolted horribly but was filled regardless. “What the hell, Avery, you fuckin’ lied,” he grunted out, thrusting his hips in roughly. “This bitch ain’t tight at all. You fucked him loose.”

Lewd wet sounds filled the alley, echoing off the stone walls on either side. Chrollo tried to breathe through his nose and his chin was grabbed by deceptively gentle hands, angling him back up to take the next cock in his mouth. Warm brown eyes stared at him entranced and Chrollo opened his mouth, his tongue teasing a thumb before the thug’s dick moved to take its place.

A sharp slap came down on his ass and Chrollo tensed, jerking harshly. “Ahhh, so much better,” the vulgar one moaned, digging his fingertips into his hips hard enough to bleed. “Keep clenching, bitch, you sluts are never tight enough.”

Chrollo winced and moved his tongue to the tip of the sweet one’s cock, working the head as he tensed his muscles. His breath grew short, his vision spotty, but he timed it so that he clenched on every outward pull, working the man’s cock as rhythmically as he could manage.

The thug made a sound as if he were being strangled, his cock pulsing once, twice, three times before Chrollo was near impaled. Heat and wet flooded him from within and Chrollo stared longingly at the kind eyes above him, moaning for himself when the taste of come followed soon after. He let the limp cock fall from his lips, licking his abused mouth clean.

He wasn’t expecting the sweet one to lean down, his chin in hand, and try to kiss him.

“What the fuck, man?” kissass snarled, shoving his companion aside before their lips could meet. “Don’t go kissin’ him! What is this, fuckin’ prom? You fallin’ for this whore?”

The vulgar one pulled out and Chrollo was tossed to the ground for the moment, the rough pavement tearing into his knees and hands. He shook, hardly able to support himself. Despite it all, he kept his head up to watch the thugs round on their youngest member, the one who only wanted a little kiss.

Bossman shoved sweetheart towards the mouth of the alley. “Go fuckin’ stand watch. Chesney, get over here and fuck this bitch before he gets thinkin’ we’re all bleedin’ hearts.”

His momentary break over, Chrollo gave a token protest before being lifted again, his hands and mouth already waiting for what was to come.

The quiet one, the one who had been standing watch, came over and wasted no time in taking him by the hips. Unlike the others he made no comment as he slid easily inside, the only sounds ones of exertion. Chrollo tensed up and shook, the dogged pace stinging. He would have preferred the insults to the silence, he thought as the vulgar one buried himself down his throat. Thankfully, there was no quieting the others who seemed deadest on fucking away any iota of kindness that might have taken root by the misguided actions of the sweetheart.

Come ran down his thigh when the quiet one finally pulled out, his ragged gasps and moans the only thing signaling his relief. Chrollo shuddered and drooped, his own cock so hard he could barely breathe. The dick in his mouth didn’t help in the slightest and again he felt the taste of release flood his mouth as the vulgar one spilled, shoving his length in as far as he could manage. “Swallow it, slut,” he grunted, yanking at Chrollo’s hair to keep him choking. “Drink it all up, I know you love the fuckin’ taste.”

Dutifully he swallowed it down, never breaking eye contact with the thug. Traces of it ran down his cheeks, painting his throat before dripping onto the filthy pavement below. The one from before, the one who had tried to kiss him, stepped up from the side.

“Is it my turn now?” he asked, his hand coming up to smooth down the arch of Chrollo’s spine. “Please?”

All eyes turned to the bossman and Chrollo took the momentary pause to breathe, his mouth finally empty. “Why the fuck not,” the boss slurred, his own cock still being stroked and worked by Chrollo’s come-spattered hand. “Just don’t fuckin’ fall for him, sluts ain’t good for nothing but this.”

The men all laughed and Chrollo stared as the quiet one backed away to stand in the corner, watching the mouth of the alley for witnesses. Bossman came to his front and leered at whatever he thought he saw. Chrollo blinked slowly and opened his mouth, his eyes a challenge.

Just by the way the latecomer held his hips Chrollo could tell that this one was different. There was no harsh, stabbing need to own and bruise like the vulgar one, no needy and pathetic rutting like the kissass; this one held him like spun glass that could break at the slightest mishandling.

Before his mouth could be filled, Chrollo cried out weakly as the sweetheart pressed inside, his insides feeling raw and used. A harsh pull of his hair brought him back though. Dutifully he opened his mouth to take whoever’s cock it was next.

“Just look at his face,” the bossman gasped, taking his third turn fucking Chrollo’s throat. “Bet you don’t want to kiss him now, not after all we’ve fed him.” Fisting his hair, the boss tilted him up to better look at him in the dim alley light.

He slipped out from between his lips and Chrollo stared into his foggy blue eyes, his mouth quirked into a ragged smile. “This slut keeps smiling,” the vulgar one spat, fucking harder into the tight hand even as he grabbed his throat. “I’m gonna ruin your pretty face if you keep fuckin’ smiling.”

Behind him the sweet one kept thrusting, slow and rolling and so obviously savoring the messy scraps his companions had left him. There was the smallest of groans, a clenching of his fingers and Chrollo knew that this one didn’t care about the state of his face. All he wanted was more.

A flood of heat signaled the man’s release and Chrollo shuddered, his eyes closing as his own orgasm finally broke free. Much as he wanted to, he didn’t let himself get lost in the pleasure. A broken moan tore from the man behind him, for a moment overpowering the grunts and groans of the others working themselves off in Chrollo’s mouth, his hands.

It was high time their fun ended, now that his own had.

In a flash Chrollo dropped the cocks that were fucking his hands, disemboweling the men on either side of him before they could cry out in anger. They dropped slowly, their entrails peeking out and steaming in the cool night air. Another targeted swipe and bossman fell to his knees alongside the other two, clutching at his mutilated neck.

The quiet one, the one watching, barely made it a step before Chrollo plunged his hand into the vulgar one’s chest, tearing free a piece of ribcage and gristle. It wasn’t a pen but it flew through the air well enough, embedding itself deep into the man’s eye. He crumpled without a sound.

With no one supporting him save the sweetheart behind him, Chrollo fell to the floor in a graceful, messy heap. He heard a startled grunt and felt the caress of displaced air as the thug stumbled. The man barely caught himself. It was practically audible, the sound of his brain attempting to process all that he was seeing.

Chrollo could hardly blame him. He took them out before they could even register his intent.

"You boys sure made a mess of me," Chrollo mused as he took in the state of his body, the groans of dying men a soft backdrop to his self-reflections. Bruises were forming on his hips, around his wrists. Bossman lay off to the side, his gash in his throat futilely hidden behind his weakening hands. Chrollo didn’t spare him another look, knowing he’d be dead within half a minute.

Sweetheart, still flushed and panting from his orgasm, fell back to the floor with wide eyes. He looked so shocked, so completely wrung out that Chrollo felt his mouth twist into a smile. “Did you have a good time, sweetheart?” he asked, moving towards his prone body on his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his cheek, his fingertips leaving a trail on the floor beneath him and then on the man’s pants legs when he reached him. Somewhere behind him he heard kissass's last death rattle sound as he finally succumbed.

The thug shook and sweated, his face rapidly going pale. Chrollo tightened his grip when an answer wasn’t forthcoming. “Y…yes?” he gave, his voice a trembling mess. Wide white eyes glanced back and forth between the cooling bodies and Chrollo’s bloody face, unsure of which to meet fully.

Chrollo edged closer, his smile a thin razor’s edge. Red streaked upwards, collecting on Sweetheart’s pristine white dress shirt. Beneath the fabric he could just make out the man’s beating heart. It was quick. Panicked. Like a rabbit’s.

“I’m glad,” he whispered, his lips tracing an ear. He nipped the edge of the lobe, something quick and sharp and the man nearly jolted from his wound up tension. Chrollo laughed and pulled back enough to kiss him on the cheek.

“Give me your coat, please,” he said next, smiling gently at his sweetheart when he rushed to comply.

The soft silk felt lovely against his tender skin, sticking slightly when it touched a damp patch. This one at least wore cologne that was almost bearable.

Dark eyes as sweet as chocolate watched him as he stood, rifling through the dead men’s pockets to pilfer their wallets. He grinned as he thumbed open the bossman’s. They certainly were the typical mafia sort, always carrying far too much money for a simple jaunt around town. He pocketed the cash and tossed the empty billfolds, uncaring of the pictures and cards that littered the corpses as they fell.

Sweetheart didn’t try to move or speak until Chrollo began slipping on his pants, shoving his come-soaked panties in the pocket. “Are…” the man started, nearly swallowing his words along with his tongue when Chrollo fixed him with a stare. He must have been braver than the others since the silence only stretched on for a moment or two. “Are you going to kill me?”

Chrollo raised a brow and smiled, zipping up his trousers. “Do you want me to?” he asked, taking a step closer just to watch the thug spasm and try to melt into the dingy brick wall at his back. It took him laughing to make the man calm down, though only just. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he crooned, stepping over the bodies with a nimble little jump. “I think I got all of that out of my system already.”

He didn’t spare him another look.

The suit jacket was large on him, the sleeves extending well past his wrists. As he walked towards the brightly lit center street, Chrollo rolled them up to his elbows. It was a lovely jacket and it did a commendable job covering the majority of his body from prying eyes. In the dim streetlights, the bloodstains almost didn’t show.

Chrollo’s stomach rumbled and he put the thoughts far from his mind, eager for something sweet to get rid of the lingering bitterness coating his tongue. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a food cart a street over.

He could have jumped for joy at his luck. He recognized the familiar logo of his favorite pastry cart, the racks of piping hot donuts, bon bons, and treats a mouthwatering image. Chrollo jogged towards it with singular intent, the stolen money clenched in his hand.

“I’ll have a large bag of your daily special, please,” he rattled off, eyes glued to the sugar dusted pastries only inches away. In his hand he held out the bundle of cash, too hungry to bother counting it out.

To his credit the man didn’t stop to wonder. The street vendor dished out his order with wide eyes and handed him the sweet treats. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, taking the large wad of money.

Chrollo popped one of the pastries into his mouth and smiled at him, only just realizing how much of a mess he must look. “I’m doing better than alright, especially now that I’ve got these.” He smiled brightly, holding the bag close to his chest.

The vendor’s eyes grew wide as he thumbed through the bloodstained cash, pulling out a couple of the bills to ring up the order. “I only ask since…well, did you get in a fight?” His eyes jumped around, pausing on Chrollo’s bruised wrists, his swollen mouth, the bloody and torn state of his clothes.

“If you think I look bad, you should see the other guys,” he replied, his voice a laugh. He waved off the proffered change. “Thanks for the treats!”

Without another word he turned and made off down the street, eagerly digging into the bag of pastries. What a lucky night, he thought as he turned in the direction of home.

There really was nothing like some light exercise and a sweet snack to help him wind down after a hard day of work.

**Author's Note:**

> that certainly was a thing! i hope you all enjoyed it. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
